This Christmas
by OriginalPippie
Summary: The Monkees: When the Christmas season rolls around certain relationships are explored further.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

1967

It was late in November, just one day after Thanksgiving. A local club was featuring one of the two most popular groups to come from the Malibu beach area for the next two weekends, and this night was the first night they were performing. The band had worked hard on their audition just to bag this gig, having beaten out the competing band by just one deciding vote. There was a rumor going around the club that this band got the winning vote simply because of the pretty red-headed female keyboard player. But whatever the reason for the vote, did not matter to the band. They were just happy that they got the gig over the other band.

The Nuggets had just set up their instruments and headed backstage. Trixie stepped away from the guys in order to gather her thoughts and to relax before they were to go on stage. She heard a soft whistle coming from the wings of the stage, followed by someone whispering her name. When she turned her head she smiled in delight to see who it was.

"Why if it isn't Micky Dolenz!"

"Hey Trix." He grinned "Come here."

Trixie walked over to where he was and wrapped her arms around him "Micky I haven't seen you in a while! What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you and your band on taking this gig away from The Monkees. Oh and, uh, wish you luck."

"Micky!" She giggled "I can't believe it didn't occur to me that you were in The Monkees until now!"

"Small world isn't it?" He smirked

"So what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you since… well since just before Halloween."

"Oh just the same ol' working hard to maintain the poor starving musician life style with the other guys in the group. So far that's going real well."

"I should say. Have you got any meat on those bones, Micky?"

"Oh like you're one to talk."

"Hey I at least fill out my sweater."

He eyed her up and down, focusing mainly on her chest. "And you do it so well." He smirked, keeping his eyes on her chest a little longer

Trixie placed her hand under Micky's chin, lifting his head up "Just keep your eyes on my face, Mr. Dolenz."

"I was trying! I can't help it if you're so short that my eyes have no choice but to look down." This statement was followed by a playful slap on his cheek, courtesy of Trixie's hand "Ow… What did I say?"

"I'm not short. Your six-foot frame is actually considered tall."

"Six-one."

"Oh well excuse me! Besides you won't fool anyone with that bit."

"Didn't think I would." He shrugged

Trixie looked towards someone else who had called her name before she looked back at Micky.

"I guess I gotta go onstage now. You going to be here for the show?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Maybe we could talk afterwards." She grinned

"That would be great. Hey good luck."

"Thank you Micky."

Micky grinned at her before walking away. He walked back to the other side of the stage where the tables were located. From there he sat down and watched as The Nuggets performed. Except for the few minutes he had caught during the audition, this was the first time he had ever seen The Nuggets perform. From what he was seeing he could tell why they were such a strong competition for The Monkees. The singer alone was incredible; belting out the notes of the songs with great ease. The long-haired drummer was a madman on the drums; beating on them like no one's business. The guitar player seemed to be in a world of his own as he went off into extraordinary lead riffs. The bass player almost had a hypnotic effect on the people in the audience and he seemed to ooze sexuality through his bass. And then there was Trixie. As she played the keyboard it was as though the music flowed straight from her fingers. She was far better a keyboard player than any other Micky had ever heard. And the fact that she was incredibly nice to look at was a bonus. Micky found himself with a permanent smile on his face the entire time he watched the band play.

After the show Micky made his way backstage to see Trixie. When he got back there he didn't see her. He asked one of the guys where she was he told him that she had just stepped outside for some fresh air. The moment that Micky walked out the door he saw Trixie standing there staring at the night sky. It was cold outside but Trixie didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Micky, however, had begun to fight off shivers the moment the cold air had hit him. He went up behind her, not realizing that she didn't notice him there.

"Hey Trix!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders

Right as he did this, she jumped and let out a scream. She then pulled away and turned to look at him.

"Micky!" She hit him on the chest "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

Micky laughed "Aw come on! You should have known that I was there! I'm not exactly a quiet guy, you know."

"Well I guess I just have my mind on things right now."

"What kind of things?"

She shook her head "I really don't want to…"

Trixie got cut off as another guy called her name. Micky and Trixie both looked behind them at the doorway where the singer stood.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

Trixie rolled her eyes "Domino he's just a friend. Not like it's any of your business."

"I'll make it my business if I want to, bitch. Now get back in here and stop talking to guys I don't know!"

"I'm not your property, Domino. Go back inside."

Before Domino could say anything else, the guitar player, accompanied by the bass player, had pulled him back inside, closing the door behind them. Micky's eyes narrowed as he frowned at the closed door. He looked at Trixie, still with his frown.

"You actually put up with that bullshit?"

Trixie sighed and then rolled her eyes "He gets on my nerves, he's about as sharp as a marshmallow and he's always trying to control me. But we've been together for the past year."

"Babe you have got to be out of your mind for putting yourself through that for a whole year."

"Yeah well he wasn't always an ass."

"And yet… you're still with him."

She shrugged "He's a good lay."

"Not exactly something I cared to know. But hey, Trix, if you ever need an escape from that asshole, give me a call. I'll be more than happy to help you out."

She reached up and patted him on top of the head with a grin "I'm sure you would, Micky."

Trixie walked away, heading back inside. Micky took a few seconds to take in the natural swing of her backside as she walked away from him. However the moment that she was inside, Micky heard shouts coming from Domino and Trixie. The other three band members also began shouting and making an attempt to stop the fight between Trixie and Domino. Hearing some of the things being shouted between them made Micky's heart sink. He didn't know what to do as he stood there listening. He would have gone in there to break the fight up himself had it not been for the other three guys. Micky stood there staring at the closed door for another minute until he was sure that the fight had been brought to an end. Then, feeling as though there was no reason more for him to be there, Micky quietly turned around and walked to where the car was parked in the parking lot.

When he got in the car he sat there for a few minutes. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that was nagging at him. He felt as though something bad was going to happen but he didn't want to even think about what that something could have been. All this feeling told him was that something was going to happen to Trixie that he wasn't going to be able to control. He sat there for a moment longer just quietly thinking. He thought that he should go back inside and get Trixie. At the same time he knew that it probably was better not to interfere where he really had no clue about the situation at hand. Micky took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before finally driving away from the club. As he drove home he could not shake the feeling that he wanted to rescue Trixie; but rescue her from what exactly he wasn't really sure at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Micky walked into the house he let out a heavy sigh. This caught the attention of the other three guys right away. Micky entered the living room area heavy-heartedly and sank into the leather couch. Mike was the first one to approach Micky in order to ask him what was wrong. As soon as Davy and Peter joined them Micky began telling them all about what he had witnessed between Trixie and Domino. When he was finished the three of them looked just as down as he did.

"I just with I could have done something to help her out."

Mike placed a hand on Micky's shoulder "We know you would have liked to help her, Mick. We all would have. But what exactly were you supposed to do in that situation? Besides you really don't know what was going on beyond what you could hear."

"I know Mike… but Trixie's my friend and I really care about her."

Peter looked at Micky "You know you probably actually did the best thing by what you did."

"But I didn't do anything. How could that be best?"

"I think I know what Petah means." Said Davy "Sometimes it's best not to get involved. If Trixie wanted you to 'elp her she would have asked you for it."

Micky sighed and nodded his head "You guys are probably right. But I still can't shake this feeling I have in my gut."

"She'll be fine, Mick." Said Mike

"God I really hope so."

The next morning came right on schedule and it was a cold one. If they weren't in California they might have had a chance at seeing a flake or two of snow. As usual Micky was the last one to roll out of bed and join the others downstairs for breakfast. Surprisingly, despite the events that had taken place just the night before, he ha a really nice and easy time sleeping. As a matter of fact, the moment that his head hit this pillow the previous events had faded away from him. However, he had no idea that he was about to be reminded of them before breakfast was even over.

The doorbell buzzed, interrupting their breakfast. Davy got up from the table and walked over to the door. He peeked through the peephole before glancing over his shoulder back at the other three guys.

"It's Trixie." He said

"McEuwin?"

"No Peter." Said Micky "Trixie Smith." He rolled his eyes

Davy shook his head before opening the door "Why 'ello Trixie. Wot brings you here?"

"I came to see Micky. I won't be very long."

Trixie entered the house looking downward to the floor. It seemed like half of her face was hidden behind large round sunglasses, which would have been impossible for the guys not to notice. Micky stopped eating and walked over to her.

"Hey Trix what's going on?"

"Micky I just came to drop off your jacket. You left it at the club last night."

"Ok great. Um… where's the jacket?"

"Aw shit! I knew I forgot something."

"I'll say. I didn't even have a jacket with me at the club. What's really going on?"

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. Just by looking at her right then Micky knew that something was wrong but she didn't want everyone to know about it. He let out a small sigh and ushered her back out the front door. Once he had the door closed behind them he looked at her.

"Ok Trixie what is this all about?"

Trixie removed her sunglasses to reveal a black eye. Micky's heart sank all the way to the ground when he laid his eyes upon it.

"Oh Trixie…"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Micky. It was an accident."

"An accident." This was a skeptical statement rather than a question

"You see last night when we got back to the house, Domino started drinking. And when he's drunk he tends to talk a lot with his hands and he doesn't always realize where he's swinging his arms and so he…" She looked at Micky. The expression on his face told her that he wasn't buying a word that she was saying. She sighed "Alright. He wasn't drinking but he was pretty pissed. Micky he got it stuck in his head that I'm sleeping with you!"

"_What_?!"

"Yeah and he just got so pissed that he started pushing me around and shit… I tried to tell him that you and I are just good friends but he wouldn't listen to me!"

Micky nodded to let her know that she didn't have to continue her story. Instead he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face into Micky's chest as he held her close.

"Trixie I don't like you being with him. You don't deserve this. No one does."

"But what am I going to do, Micky? I can't just leave him because then I'd still have to see him all the time because of the band. And I can't stand up for myself; that would only make things worse."

Micky sighed "I don't know… but we'll figure something out."

He kissed the top of her head and patted her back. She pulled away, looking him in the eyes. Then before either of them realized it, their lips were softly pressed together. The kiss lasted but just a couple seconds but both of them felt as thought it was going to lead to much more. Trixie let out a very small sigh as she pulled away from him again.

"Well I better be getting home. I just had to see you for a minute."

"I understand. And if you ever need anything at all… you know where I am."

"I know. Thank you Micky."

Trixie put her sunglasses back on and walked away. Micky watched her with every step that she took to her car. The moment that she had driven away Micky let out a sigh and went back inside. As soon as he stepped inside he had walked straight into a thick cloud of concern. Mike, Davy and Peter all looked at him as though they were anticipation a great tale of woe. Micky only shook his head with a heavy sigh as he leaned against the wall. He didn't speak for a couple minutes even as they stood there watching him. Finally he looked toward a spot on the floor and shook his head with a frown.

"It should have never happened." He hit his fist against the wall behind him, causing the three of them to jump "Damn it! It should have never happened!"

"What happened?"

Micky moved away from the wall with the fury growing inside of him. Ignoring the other guys he rushed past them over to where the car keys were. The other three were dumbfounded as they watched him rush back over to the door with the keys in his hand.

"Wait, Micky, what's going on?" Mike questioned, moving towards Micky "What happened to Trixie?"

"Something that shouldn't happen to anyone. I'll explain later when I get back."

"Wait where are you going?" Asked Peter

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard Domino!"

"_What_?!" The three exclaimed together

"Whoa whoa, Mick." Mike grabbed hold of Micky's arms and turned him away from the door "Micky just cool out and tell us what happened that's got you so fired up."

Micky took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before he let it back out again. He then looked at the three of them and told them about what Trixie had told him. Shock, disbelief and concern fell upon them once Micky was done speaking. Peter pulled Micky aside.

"Micky I can understand you feeling this way, like you want to go over to Domino and, well, teach him some sort of lesson for what he did to Trixie. Because I would be just as upset as you are; just knowing that someone was senselessly violent towards someone I cared about, especially a woman. But right now retaliation is not the answer. You do not want to lower yourself to his level."

Micky sighed "I now Pete… You're right. I just… I'm trying to look out for Trixie. She doesn't deserve what happened to her."

Peter nodded "You want to help her; that's fine. But there are ways you can help her without succumbing to violence. Besides, this sort of thing with you automatically wanting to go after this Domino guy, just is not you. You don't want to lose yourself while helping her."

"When did you get to be so smart, Pete? Do you like save this shit up for emergency purposes or something?"

A grin fell upon Peter's lips "I guess you could put it that way."

Micky laughed and patted Peter on the back. He then was about to walk away, but last second he pulled Peter into a hug.

"Thanks Pete."

"Not a problem, Micky." They both pulled apart "Now… how about the four of us discuss non-violent ways we can help Trixie with her situation?"

Davy looked at Mike and whispered "When did Petah become the leader of the group?"

"I don't know, man." Mike whispered back "But I don't think now is the time to question that."

"Right." Davy nodded

They all gathered together in the living room area and began to talk. However, as they talked, Micky silently wondered about what good it would actually do or rather how far their talking would go from there. In the back of his mind, and even in the pit of his stomach, Micky felt as though things weren't going to go the way that they had hoped. Somehow he knew that things with Trixie, whether they were bad or good, had only started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The silence of the room was deafening. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling even though the room was dark. In her mind she replayed the events of the previous few days. With a cringe she tried to switch her brain onto some parts of the songs that the band often played together. Her fingers pressed together at the tips as she mouthed the lyrics to one of those songs. However this was not working well to get her to forget about the events that took place. Rolling over onto her side she gazed through the darkness over at Domino. There he lay softly snoring away while he slept soundly. How could he sleep after what he had done to her? Trixie rolled her eyes to this question in her mind. As she looked upon Domino's sleeping form she took a deep breath. She slowly moved the blanket off of her and eased her way out of the bed.

Trixie kept her eyes focused on Domino as she pulled on a pair of blue jeans. She froze still once Domino shifted in the bed. Once she was certain that it was safe for her to move, she slowly crept over to her dresser. She felt as though she had never moved slower, quieter and with more caution than she was moving right then. Since she now had her back towards the bed, Trixie kept her ears open to any movement, and sound that Domino could make. She pulled clothes out of the drawer and very quietly stuffed them into a shoulder bag. Then with the bag slung over her shoulder she slunk out of the bedroom.

With the bedroom door closed behind her, Trixie knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet. She grabbed her car keys and slipped on her shoes before heading out the front door. Once she was in her car she took a deep breath and then drove away into the night. There was only one place she knew where she could go; the one place that Domino had no clue how to get to in order to look for her.

After parking her car Trixie got out and walked up to the beach house. There were no lights on inside which let Trixie know that the guys were all asleep. (Not that she thought they would still be awake at this time of the night.) Much to her disappointment the front door was locked. Sighing, she then turned and walked around to the beach front side of the house. From there she climbed up the steps to the balcony. Trixie tried to open the glass doors, thinking that surely they wouldn't be locked. But to her surprise and dismay the glass doors were locked as well.

"Well ain't that a big kick in the nuts?"

Frustrated, she exhaled and scratched her head. After a pause she sat her bag down before she walked back down to the beach. On the beach Trixie gathered some small rocks and put them into her pants pocket. From there she climbed back up to the balcony. Looking up from where she stood Trixie was able to see the window to Mike and Micky's bedroom. She pulled the rocks out of her pocket and began throwing them up to the window. After hitting the window with the rocks a few times she saw Mike open it and then poke his head out.

"Who's down there?" He called with a groggy tone

"Michael it's me!"

"Me who?"

"Trixie! Could you let me in? It's cold out here!"

"Oh! Yeah just a minute."

Mike pulled his head back inside the room and closed the window. A couple minutes later, Mike had made it downstairs and over to the glass doors. As soon as he let Trixie inside the other three guys had made it out of their bedrooms to join the two of them. Before either of the guys could ask her what she was doing there so late at night, Trixie explained it all to them. She told them about how she knew that she couldn't live with Domino any more, and about how furious he could be with her once he found out she would no longer be there with him. She also told them about how she now needed a place to stay and hide out from him for a while. After hearing all of this, neither of the guys was able to turn her away.

She stood before one of the bay windows and peered out. The morning sun was bright but Trixie was sure that it was deceiving. Bringing the cup of coffee to her lips she then slowly sipped. The warmth of the coffee filled her entire body and soothed her. She slowly turned away from the window and looked about the room behind her. The guys were clamoring about different areas of the room, doing four different activities. This sort of thing, Trixie determined to herself, must have been a typical occurrence for these four guys. Her attention suddenly moved off of the guys when the oven timer went off.

Trixie walked over to the oven and opened the door. Right away the overwhelming scent of freshly made cinnamon rolls wafted throughout the room. This scent got the four guys to stop what they were doing and flock over to the over where Trixie stood. Trixie had no sooner sat the pan of cinnamon rolls onto the nearby counter when Micky had reached out to grab the first one. She slapped his hand away before he could even pick one up.

"Don't you dare touch those yet!"

Micky rubbed his hand and looked at her with a small pout "Aw come on!"

"I haven't even put the frosting on them."

The other three guys snickered a little while Micky continued to frown. Trixie frosted the cinnamon rolls while the four guys stood back and watched with anticipation. When she was finished she stepped aside and then the four guys each grabbed at the cinnamon rolls on the pan.

"Guys wait a minute!" She protested

Mike was first to bite into his cinnamon roll "Ah! Damn that's hot!"

"I tried to tell you guys to let them cool first. But you decided to be greedy little pigs. Especially you." She looked at Micky "The biggest greedy pig of them all, grabbing two at one time!"

"What?" Micky shrugged "I'm hungry!"

"Honestly, Micky, I don't understand how you stay so thin."

"You obviously 'aven't lived with 'im before." Said Davy

"He's been keeping his hyperactivity pretty low-key these past few days you've been here." Peter added

"I'm surprised that boy's been able to keep himself under control." Mike said before taking a bite "A couple days longer and I'm afraid Mick'll explode."

Trixie let out a giggle "I know Micky can be hyper but he can't be _that _bad."

Micky took a bite of one of his cinnamon rolls "Hey even I have to admit that they're not wrong. I even surprised myself these past few days."

"Oh Micky…" Trixie shook her head with a grin "Why are you putting up fronts?"

"I didn't mean to."

She giggled and then touched her index finger to the end of his nose "You're cute."

"I didn't mean that either."

They all laughed for a short moment. Trixie looked around the room with a slight frown before looking back at the guys. As they all ate their cinnamon rolls the guys took notice to Trixie's sudden change in mood.

"Hey Trixie," Said Micky "Something the matter?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just feeling a little cooped up." She looked at all four of them "Since I left Domino I haven't left this house once. I'm beginning to feel like a fugitive."

"Well we can remedy tha'." Davy grinned "Why don't we all go out and do so'thing?"

"Good idea. But what should we do?"

Trixie looked around the room "Hmm… well Peter I just noticed that Christmas is coming up and you guys don't have a tree yet."

"Ok." Mike nodded "Yeah we could go tree shopping early."

Trixie clapped her hands together "Great! Let's go now!"

The guys smiled over Trixie's enthusiasm. They all then quickly grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

When they arrived at the Christmas tree lot, Trixie giggled very child-like and separated herself from the guys. She began to wander from tree to tree as the guys took their time looking and discussing the trees that they saw. Peter grinned towards Trixie through the tree branches before walking over to her. She was busy twirling around between a couple trees while singing a Christmas song. Peter laughed and joined in on the song that she was singing. After a few lines Trixie stopped singing and smiled at him.

"Peter!" She giggled "You have a great voice. Why don't you sing lead more often?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Just the luck of the draw I guess." He paused with a slight laugh "Nah. I just prefer to play the music. If a song is written that best suits my voice then I'll sing it."

"Well maybe I could write something for you to sing lead on. Would you like that?"

"Maybe if we work on it together." He finished with a dimpled grin

"Groovy." She kissed him on the cheek before turning away

Trixie drew the four guys over to a particular tree and showed it off to them. They each inspected this tree, individually as well as together. Each of them stepped back in order to imagine this tree inside the house. Matching smiles fell upon their faces at the same time as they agreed that this was the perfect tree for the beach house. Right as the guys were getting ready to take the tree to where they could pay for it, Trixie suddenly ducked behind them. As they started to ask her what this was about she quickly stopped them.

"Shh! Just hide me!" She whispered

Right away they found out what caused Trixie to suddenly want to hide. Coming towards them, stumbling through the trees, was Domino. He had a scowl on his face, was a bit off balance and smelled of booze. Stepping right in front of them he took a metal flask out of his coat pocket and took a drink from it.

"Hey!" He barked, while putting the flask back into his coat "You boys are The Monkees, aren't you?"

"We might be. Who are you?" Asked Peter

Domino only laughed "I heard that my girl has been seen hanging around you four. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

"Hey sorry man." Said Micky "We haven't seen her."

"Listen funny man." Domino poked Micky firmly on the chest "I know she's friends with you and I know what you two have been doing behind my back!"

Micky held his hands up "No way man! I swear I never touched her!"

"Don't give me that shit! You've been fucking my Trixie!"

"Hey I don't know where you got that from but she and I are just friends."

Mike moved in between Micky and Domino. He placed his hands on Domino's arms to back him away from Micky.

"Alright just cool down and leave him alone. Micky's telling the truth. But even if he wasn't telling the truth, I am not going to allow you to fight him right here. It's just ridiculous."

"Who the hell are you? His lover?" Domino paused "No never mind! You guys better tell me now where Trixie is!"

"Or else what?" Asked Davy, stepping forward "Your drunk ass is going to fight all of us? Look we've go' no beef with you so you jus' leave us alone."

Domino looked down at Davy. Seeing that Davy was a good foot shorter than he was, Domino burst into a bout of laughter.

"Check out the tiny man trying to act tough!" He snorted through his laughter "What a riot!"

He stumbled and then fell backwards, landing on his back on the ground. As he lay there he continued to laugh. Seemingly out of nowhere the blonde bass player of The Nuggets showed up and grabbed hold of Domino's shoulder.

"Aw come on man. Get your drunk ass up." He said while pulling Domino to his feet

Domino slung an arm around the bass player's shoulder and smiled "Hey Aug! You're a great man. You know that?" He patted him on the chest

"Whatever. I'm taking you home. Getting drunk in the middle of the morning? What's the matter with you?"

The bass player began walking away while holding Domino steady on his feet. As the two of them walked away, Domino continued talking to him in his drunken stupor. Once they were sure that the two of them were gone, The Monkees turned around to look towards where Trixie was supposed to be. They didn't see her, however, since she had ducked behind a couple nearby trees. Peter walked behind the trees and placed a hand on Trixie's back.

"Hey they're gone. You can come out now."

"Oh thanks Peter." Trixie followed him back around to the front of the trees where the other three guys stood "Thanks guys. You don't know how much you've just helped me right now."

"Oh I don't know…" Mike turned his head towards the direction that Domino and the bass player had gone in "By the looks of it… we think we just got a pretty good idea of how much we've helped you."

Micky stepped over to her and linked an arm into one of her arms "Ok babe. Let's us all take this tree back to the house."

Trixie smiled at Micky and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. While Micky walked with Trixie, the other three guys walked with the tree. Once they all got the tree back to the house they all felt a little bit more at ease with Trixie's situation. However, they had no idea how long this good feeling would last.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was the weekend once again and the last day for The Nuggets' two weekend gig at the club. The four Monkees had gone up to the club with Trixie in order to provide protection from Domino. And with the other three guys in The Nuggets, she had extra protection. They weren't sure if Domino was going to do anything to her but they could tell that there was a great deal of tension between the two of them. Luckily for all of them nothing, aside a few dirty looks from Domino to Trixie, bad took place.

The moment that the gig was over the guys snuck Trixie out of the club before any one else knew it. The Monkeemobile was packed with everyone's luggage as well as the five of them. Just a few days prior, right after they had bought the Christmas tree, Trixie had talked The Monkees into going with her on a ski trip in thanks for them helping her out. This night, they all agreed, was the best time to escape to the McEuwin family cabin.

Trixie was snuggled in the front seat next to Mike, while Micky Davy and Peter shared the two back seats. It was upon Mike's insistence that Trixie got to ride in the front passenger seat. But the other three guys when it came down to it actually didn't mind that she actually lost out when they tried to pick amongst the four of them who got the front seat. The first ten minutes or so of the car trip were mostly silent since the radio wasn't working and there was very little conversation much to their surprise. This changed the moment Trixie began to sing as she stared out the window. At first the guys remained quiet as they listened to her sing. Peter was the first one to join in on the song. Micky grinned a little before he added his voice. Not long after Micky began singing along with them, Davy threw his voice in to create a nice four-part harmony. Then, each with a smile on their face, the four of them looked to Mike as they sang. Mike smiled, no longer able to resist, and finally joined them in the song with his voice.

When their song ended all five of them laughed in delight. One of the guys from the backseat commented that the moment would have been even more perfect if it was snowing outside. And to that the others agreed. Mike tried to get the radio to work but not a single note came through the speakers. This, however, did not disappoint anyone in the car. Conversation quickly began, with Micky leading it. They started talking about the ski trip and what they all would do once they got to the cabin. Micky leaned forward towards Trxie's seat and rested an arm on her shoulder.

"So, just curious, are there going to be other people nearby? Or are we all going to be alone?"

"Other people as in girls?" Trixie looked at him with a smirk

Micky laughed "Well you know… The four of us certainly can't fight over who gets little ol' you."

"Oh you mean you guys would get a chance to be with me?" She laughed and pinched Micky's cheek "You're so adorable! But fat chance. This isn't a romantic getaway, boys."

"You call a gangbang with four guys and one girl romantic?" Asked Davy

Micky looked behind him at Davy "Who said you could butt into our private conversation, short stuff?"

"I hate to break it to ya, Mick. But no conversation is a private one with your big mouth." Said Mike

"Especially in this car." Peter added with a grin

As Micky tried to act offended by his friends' comments, Trixie couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh was so bubbly and contagious that it very quickly spread to the guys in the car.

"Oh by the way!" Trixie said while trying to control her laughter "To answer your question, Micky, a couple of the guys from the band said they'd stop by the cabin. You know, our guitar player Tulip and our drummer Brownie. And I think August said he might show up for a little bit if he didn't have other plans. You guys should like them."

"Oh really? What are they like?"

"They're a great bunch of guys, especially Tulip and Brownie. I'm just glad we're not riding there with them."

"What would be wrong with riding with them?" Peter asked

Trixie shook her head "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Well it can't be tha' bad. Right?"

She let out a single short laugh "Davy please. Tulip is the worst driver around. And Brownie doesn't drive but I can only imagine that he wouldn't do too well at it either."

"I stand corrected them. If I evah get the opportunity t' ride anywhere with them, then I will know not to take it."

"Same with me." Peter added

The rest of the trip to the cabin turned out just as pleasant for all of them. As soon as they had reached the cabin they all bounded out of the car. Peter was so excited over the fact that they were now surrounded by snow due to the mountains, that he immediately made a snowball. He exclaimed that he hadn't been around snow since he left Connecticut, right before he threw the snowball at the back of Mike's head. Mike shivered as the snow went down his neck and into his coat. He ran after Peter, practically tackling him down to the ground. Micky and Davy fell to the ground as they started laughing over the sight of Mike and Peter wrestling in the snow. Trixie rolled her eyes as she watched the four boys from the doorway.

"If you four are through then you can join me inside. Otherwise just continue rolling around in the snow like idiots."

She stepped inside the cabin and closed the door behind her. Just about a minute later Micky burst in through the door, slamming it closed. The moment it closed, the sound of snowballs pelting the other side of it was heard. Micky panted while Trixie laughed.

"What's that all about?" She asked

"Well Davy said something about me carrying in all the luggage like a mule and then I may or may not have said something about Davy's mom that may or may not have implied something about me fucking her, totally joking around of course, and that got the three of them to start throwing snowballs at me."

Trixie shook her head partially in disbelief "Micky you're terrible."

"Well I try."

"So… are you going to help bring in the luggage?"

"Are you kidding me? After that remark they're probably waiting with snowballs to throw at me the moment I open the door again!"

"I bet."

Trixie had him step away from the door before she went back outside. Mike Davy and Peter stood in a row with both hands behind their backs and looking strangely innocent. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at them.

"So boys what's going on?"

"N-nothing Trxie." Said Mike with a slightly cracking voice "Couldn't imagine what you're talking about."

"Those wouldn't be snowballs behind your backs then?"

"No not at all!" Peter sighed, not being able to lie to her "Yeah they are." He held both hands in front of him to show her the snowballs. Mike and Davy did the same

Trixie shook her head "Oh you boys."

The three guys each dropped the snowballs onto the ground. They then went over to the car to get their luggage out of it. Micky poked his head out the door to see that he wasn't going to get more snowballs thrown at him. Seeing that it was safe he then stepped outside and went over to the car. However, the entire time that they all carried their luggage inside the cabin, Micky kept his guard up for sneak snowball attacks.

Once they were all inside Trixie showed them the bedrooms that they would be staying in. The guys dumped their suitcases into the two rooms they were going to be sharing and then joined Trixie in the main part of the cabin. She was seated upon the fur rug on the floor just in front of the fire place.

"Oh hey could one of you guys bring in some wood for the fire?"

They looked towards the empty fire place and then at Trixie.

"What fire?" Micky asked. Trixie smirked at him and then he replied with a mouthed "Right."

Peter smiled at her, showing off his dimples "I'll go get some."

Without any hesitation at all, Peter happily went back outside. Within minutes of Peter returning inside with a small bundle of wood, a nice warm fire had been built. All five of them gathered around the fire, cozily sitting together on the floor. Not twenty minutes later they were startled by a pounding at the door. Mike was the first one up so he walked over to the door to see who was there. Peeking out the window, Mike then turned to look towards Trixie.

"Trixie, babe, I hate to break it to you, but your best friend Domino is here."

"Don't even joke about that, Michael." She said with a weary frown

Before Mike could reply, Domino pounded on the door again. Trixie bolted up off the floor and made a mad dash into the master bedroom to hide. No sooner did she get the door to the bedroom closed, Domino burst in through the cabin door.

"Alright you Monkees! I know you have Trixie here with you! Where the hell is she?!"

Micky, Davy and Peter all took to their feet at the same time and Mike hung back behind Domino at the door. All four of them were alarmed and neither of them knew what to do.

"D-Domino," Micky started "We don't know what you're talking about because she's not here with us."

Domino quickly approached Micky and then stood right in front of him. "Don't you give me any of that bullshit, funny man! I saw her leave with you guys and I know she ain't anywhere else." He grabbed Micky by the shirt collar "Now tell me where the hell Trixie is!"

Micky's eyes widened and he could not speak except for a few stammers. The other three Monkees only stood back silently stunned as they watched this take place. A sound coming from the master bedroom drew Domino's attention away from Micky. He tossed Micky aside and tore over to the room, acting as though he was going to tear the door off of its hinges. The Monkees took off after him even though they knew he was going to get to Trixie before them. Domino found Trixie hiding in the closet and he dragged her out of it by the arm. He pulled her along with him all the way outside. Right as he began yelling at her, Micky rushed outside and stepped in between them.

"You leave her the hell alone, Domino!"

"Mind your own business, funny man! This is between her and me!"

Domino started after Trixie but Micky blocked him. Trixie took this moment to run back inside the cabin. From inside the cabin Trixie and the other three guys watched in horror as Micky foolishly tried to talk sense into Domino. It looked like an increasingly losing battle for Micky as he wound up having to dodge Domino's blows. The last thing that Micky wanted to do was fight the guy but at the same time he wanted to do whatever it took to protect Trixie from him. The next thing the others knew, Micky had taken a punch directly in the center of his face and had fallen backwards into the snow. Luckily for him, the other three guys from The Nuggets showed up just on time to get Domino away from him. The blonde bass player helped Micky up off the ground and back inside the cabin while the other two guys escorted Domino away.

Feeling dizzy from the blow, Micky leaned on the bass player as they entered the cabin. Trixie gasped and ran over to both of them.

"August thank God!" She placed her hands on either side of Micky's face "Micky you ok?"

"I'm fine… fine…"

"What the fuck was going on out there?" Asked August as Micky was brought over to sit on the couch "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Oh August," She sighed "It's a long story."

"Alright well fill me in later. I'm gonna go help those idiots out there control Domino."

August went back outside, closing the door behind him. Micky had watched him leave and then he looked at Trixie.

"Who was he?"

"Don't worry about it, Micky." She very lightly kissed Micky's nose where he had been hit "Thank you so much for standing up for me. You're amazing. You're a complete moron to do that, but you're amazing."

"Hey what are friends for?" He asked with a slight grin

The other three Monkees gathered around the couch, one of them handing him an ice pa k, and told Micky what they all thought about what had just taken place. The five of them all sat there talking for a while before the other Nuggets, minus Domino, entered the cabin. When asked about the whereabouts of Domino, one of the three guys announced that Domino had begun to hitchhike back home. All eight of them began to relax and talk together. It didn't take very long before the drummer of The Nuggets busted out his bag of weed. Then in the smoke-filled living room by the fireplace, their conversation had turned into laughter. After a while the three guys had decided it was time for them to make their presence on another part of the mountain, thus leaving the cabin to Trixie and The Monkees.

It didn't take long after they left when everyone else in the cabin decided it was a good time to hit the sack. However Micky and Trixie weren't ready to go to bed. They remained on the fur rug, snuggled up close to the fire. They talked and cuddled as the warm glow of the fire danced over them. Eventually their talking had turned into tender kissing and the allowed the fire to die down naturally. Once the fire had put itself out, the two of them stood, with their lips affectionately exploring each other, and headed into the master bedroom together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Micky rolled over and opened his eyes. He then tried to get his eyes to focus on the unfamiliar room as he mentally wondered where he was and how he got there. An arm wrapped around his middle and then a small grin emerged on his lips as he recalled the final events of the night before. He turned slightly to see Trixie sleeping next to him with some strands of long red hair neatly lying across her face. His grin broadened as an image of the two of them wildly kissing while tearing each others clothes off as they entered the room, came into his mind. Trixie shifted in the bed next to him, letting out a very soft sound. In her sleep she muttered Micky's name, filling Micky's smile with pride. He then flashed back again to the night he shared with her. While picturing Trixie on top of him as she arched her neck and back, moaning out his name, he then began to run his fingers gently through her hair. Micky brushed the hair out of Trixie's face and then softly kissed her on the forehead

Trixie opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. A sleepy smile formed in the corner of her mouth as she looked back at him.

"Morning."

She snuggled closer to him "Morning Micky." She yawned "What time is it?"

"I don't know. We knocked the clock off the night stand last night, remember?"

"Oh yeah." A small giggle came through in her voice "I guess it doesn't matter. The other guys probably aren't up yet any way."

"You know, on our way up here we decided that I was going to share a room with Peter. I like this sleeping arrangement better." He paused to kiss her "Of course with Peter, he makes sure that you're nice and tucked in before you go to sleep."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. But I'd still rather be in here with you. You don't sleepwalk." She playfully hit him with a pillow "Ah! Hey! What was that for?"

Her only reply was a giggle that was stifled by the blanket. Micky laughed in his throat as he leaned in to give her a kiss. As they kissed, they pulled the blanket up over them to create a nice warm cocoon for the two of them. Right as Trixie let out a giggle, someone had knocked on the door. Trixie poked her head out from under the blanket and she looked towards the door.

"Who iiiiiiis iiiiiit?" She sang

"It's me, Mike. Hey we were planning on going skiing soon. Have you seen Micky?"

"Oh Micky?"

Trixie twitched and tried to hold back a giggle as Micky kissed a spot on her body from beneath the blanket.

"Well I, uh," She giggled "I don't see him right now." She reached under the blanket and lightly slapped Micky "Micky stop!" She whispered

"Ok well if you haven't seen him…" Mike paused to take a step away from the door "Wait well Peter says Micky wasn't in the room when he woke up. Would you know where he is?"

"What am I his mother?" Micky continued kissing her on the lower half of her body, causing her to twitch to his light touch "Why don't you go look for him? Maybe he went outside."

"Yeah well he left his coat and shoes in here if he did."

"Well I don't know what to tell you, then!"

"Ok I guess I will leave you alone. If you see Micky tell him to meet us outside."

"Ok I will!"

Trixie laughed to herself after she heard Mike walk away. Micky poked his head out from under the blanket and looked at her.

"You mean he didn't know I was in here?" He asked

"I wouldn't say that. He probably knows but he's just not saying anything about it."

"Well." He kissed her "Let's let him not say anything then." Another pause to rub his nose against her nose "And even if he was to say something that's just fine by me."

"Well then, Micky." She scooted up into sitting position "If the other guys are up now, we might as well get up too."

Micky let out a small groan of displeasure "Alright. If we must."

He rolled off of her and acted as though he was going to pull the blanket off of him. Instead he lay his head back down on the pillow and snuggled deeper within the blanket. Trixie poked him hard in the side with her index finger.

"Ah! Alright, alright! I'm getting up."

She snickered "Good."

She got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Micky sat up and stretched, scratching his sides. As Trixie brushed out her long red hair she watched as Micky slowly got out of bed. When he was finally out of bed he stood there scratching his head and looking at the clothes he had worn the night before.

"Oh Micky." Trixie shook her head with a grin "Just put those on and then go out there to where you put your suitcase and get something to change into. How is that so hard?"

"Not that it's hard… it just seems like a lot of work."

Trixie rolled her eyes and then left the room. A moment later she returned to the room with Micky's suitcase in her hand. She tossed the suitcase onto the bed before leaving the room again. Once he was dressed, Micky entered the main room, expecting to see the other three guys there with Trixie ready to rag on him over his sleeping arrangements. But much to his surprise and relief the only one to greet him in the room was Trixie. The other guys had already gone outside by this time. He and Trixie then put on their shoes and coats and went outside to join the others.

Not too far from the cabin was the perfect ski slopes. There were plenty of other people on the slopes with the same idea as the group of five. Trixie wound up hanging out with Mike and Micky on one part of the slopes while Peter and Davy took off on their own. Peter wandered around with his skis, taking in the pure beauty of the snow covered scenery. He whistled to himself and watched as little puffs of his breath floated in the air before him. Being outside in the cold weather, surrounded by beautiful white snow, was a nice change of pace for Peter. It made him much happier than the constant sun and warm temperatures. (Not that California's weather wasn't nice.)

Using the ski poles as supports while he glided across the snow, Peter smiled softly to the crunching sound of the snow beneath his skis. For just a moment Peter stopped in order to look around him at the snow covered nature. He took in a deep breath and smiled. Right then he laughed to himself, remembering the harmonica he had in his pocket. He took the harmonica out of his pocket and began to play a little tune. Part way through the song he heard a sweet voice joining it. He paused and looked around. Standing just a few feet away from him near some trees was a lovely blonde snow bunny. She smiled at him, meeting his brown eyes with her royal blue ones. His dimples showed up along with a smile of his own.

"Hello." He said through his dimples

"Hey there. You going to continue playing?"

"Oh! Sure!"

Peter began playing his harmonica again with the girl singing along. After a minute or so their song ended and went right into conversation. As they talked, Peter felt a great connection with this mysterious blonde beauty. He thought to himself that he had never connected with any other girl quite like he had done with her. However, part way through their conversation, she looked at her watch.

"Oh! I hate to say this but I have to go."

"So soon?" Peter asked with a slight pout

"Yeah sorry. But hey why don't you come by my cabin later tonight and have some hot cocoa or something?"

He smiled "That'd be great."

She told him how to get to her cabin before walking away.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" He called after her

"It's Crystal!"

Peter watched with a smile as she walked away. When she was out of his view he leaned against the nearest tree with a contented sigh.

Over on another part of the slopes, Davy was wandering around by himself. He often took the time to stop and take in the scenery around him. Unlike Peter's nature scene, Davy's scenery mainly consisted of people. Of course there was nature all around him but it wasn't what Davy was focusing on. He had stood still in one particular spot where he could view a group of very lovely looking ladies. As he stood there he made sure to stand in a pose full of cool machismo, unaware that he actually came across as cheesy. A pair of beautiful girls came walking his way, carrying their skis in their hands. Davy smirked at them and they giggled to themselves as they walked past him. He merely shrugged this off and went back to watching other girls.

A skier coming from behind him came to a fast stop. This caused a wave of snow to whoosh over Davy.

"Ah! The bloody hell!" He shivered as snow went down the back of his coat.

He heard a sweet laugh and then he turned to look behind him. Standing there with a bright smile was a beautiful tall blonde. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

She giggled "Oops. Sorry about that."

"Well no 'arm done. It's only snow aftah all." He paused to fully look at her "So wot brings you here?"

"Well I was supposed to meet someone but I guess they're not here."

"Looks like you've met me instead." He held out his hand for her to shake "I'm Davy."

She grinned as she shook his hand "I'm Crystal. Nice to meet you, Davy."

Davy had to look up in order to look into her sparkling blue eyes. But he found it easy for him to stare into her eyes, despite the height difference between the two of them. As the two of them began talking, Davy felt butterflies in his stomach. He often had to swallow and found it difficult to speak. Later on he would have to admit that much of the conversation completely washed over him as he found himself to be lost in her beauty. It had been a long time since he felt this way while standing before a gorgeous girl so Davy didn't quite know how to handle himself.

Once their conversation had ended, Davy and Crystal parted ways. The entire time that Davy walked back to meet the others he held a smile upon his face. When everyone had reunited they all shared their own stories about what they had done that day on the slopes. Peter and Davy were both very happy to share their stories about the girls they had met, completely unaware that they had been talking to the same girl. After all their stories had been shared everyone headed inside the cabin to warm up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

It turned out that they had made it back to the cabin right at the perfect time. As soon as they all got inside it had begun to snow pretty heavily. Since regular snowfalls don't take place in most of California, let alone one such as this, this was a moment not to be missed. Micky sat on the bench seat that was in front of the window in order to watch the snow. He sat there, glued to the window, fascinated by every single snow flake. His eyes were wide and full of wonder much like the eyes of a child on Christmas morning. As he sat there he almost didn't notice as Trixie came up beside him.

"It really is pretty, isn't it?" She asked

"Yeah it sure is."

He turned his head to look at her. In her pale green eyes he saw the reflection of the falling snow. This brought a soft grin to his lips. She looked at him to see that his eyes were focused upon her.

"What?" She asked with a small smile

"Nothing. Just watching the reflection in your eyes."

This caused her to blush a little as she turned her head away. Micky's smile grew before he turned his eyes back towards the snow. Trixie sat on the bench with one leg tucked underneath her. She then lightly placed a hand upon Micky's leg as the two of them continued looking out the window. Micky scooped up her hand, holding it loosely in his, resting both on top of his leg. With his thumb he then gently rubbed part of Trixie's hand.

"You know…" He said softly "I can't believe none of the other guys have said anything about us."

"Well what did you want them to do, Micky? Throw a parade?" She met him in the eyes upon the final few words that she spoke

He snickered "Well no. I just expected them to be ragging on us all day."

"Maybe they don't care, or haven't really paid any attention."

"Yeah I suppose." He paused as he looked out the window again "So… where does this leave us now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does out night together change anything between us?"

Trixie took a moment to think as she watched the snow.

"Why should things change? We've always been good friends."

"Flirty friends." He grinned

"Well it's hard not to with a guy like you."

This caused Micky to laugh. He adjusted his position and leaned in closer to her to where he could almost touch his lips to her neck.

"But it feels like we've become more than good friends." He said in a whisper

She grinned and pushed him away a little. "Let's not get too carried away now. Last night was really fun. And I really enjoy things the way they are between us."

"So like what you're saying is… you want to keep our friendship how it always has been except now we may have repeats of last night if the mood shall strike us. I can dig that."

She smiled and touched the end of Micky's nose. "You're cute."

He pushed her finger away. "Oh I am not."

Trixie giggled and then playfully gave Micky a shove on his shoulder. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"I see how it is now, Miss McEuwin."

"How what is?"

Instead of replying, Micky gave her the same kind of shove that she had given him. She shoved him back once more. But before he could return the shove, she hopped off of the bench seat and ran away from him. Micky jumped up and began to chase after her. Trixie ran into the master bedroom and closed the door behind her. When Micky reached the door he discovered that she had locked it.

"Aw come on!" He knocked on the door "Now that isn't fair at all!"

The only reply from within the bedroom was Trixie's sweet, bubbly giggle. Mike walked as quietly as possible, sneaking up behind Micky.

"Real drag, Mick."

Micky jumped with a small shout before turning towards Mike. "Don't do that!"

Mike simply laughed. "Having women trouble, buddy?"

"What? Nah we're just messing around."

"The two of you seemed pretty intimate a minute ago over by the window."

"What do you mean intimate? We were just talking."

"Musta been a nice conversation, judging by the way you were looking at each other and flirting."

Micky shrugged his shoulders "We always talk like that with each other."

"Well if you say so." Mike started to walk away but he paused in mid-step. "By the way I was going to head out with Peter and Davy when they go meet up with the girls they were talking to us about. You want to come along?"

"And leave Trixie alone?"

Mike snickered "Right. I'd rather find myself alone with Trixie than hang out with those guys and their chicks, too."

"And yet you're still going, right?"

"If I stay I'd have to fight you for who gets to warm up next to the pretty red-head."

Micky laughed "Hey maybe tonight I'll trade off and let you share the master bedroom with her."

Mike pointed a finger at Micky and smiled. "I knew you were in there this morning!"

"Well it wasn't exactly that hard to figure out in this small cabin."

"Well that's true." He patted Micky on the back "Have fun with Trixie."

"I always do." Micky grinned

Mike matched Micky's grin before walking away. After a little bit Trixie had unlocked the bedroom door, allowing Micky to come inside. Meanwhile the other three guys bundled up and braved the weather outside the cabin. Luckily for the three of them the cabin that they were going to wasn't very far. Peter was the first one to the cabin door and stood there all smiled as he knocked on it. For some reason Davy had lagged a little behind Mike and Peter so he didn't see who had come to the door, and she couldn't see him. Peter quickly entered the cabin, saying that he was feeling as though he was about to burst, and Crystal showed him where the bathroom was. When Peter was in the bathroom Crystal went back over to the door to greet Mike and Davy. Mike smirked to himself as she observed the interaction between Crystal and Davy.

Crystal took their coats and scarves from Mike and Davy then went into one of the bedrooms to store them. As she was inside the bedroom, Peter joined Mike and Davy in the living room area. Mike, still snickering a little, gathered his friends together to where they had a good view of the bedroom. Peter and Davy both smiled in anticipation as they watched the bedroom door. The moment Crystal came out of the bedroom their smiles faded into frowns. Davy and Peter looked at Crystal and then at each other. Mike had to turn around and stifle his laughter upon seeing the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Asked a genuinely confused Crystal

So many things were going through Davy and Peter's minds at that one time that they didn't know what to react to first. Davy looked at Peter as though he wanted to lunge at him. Peter just stood still, looking partly puzzled and partly upset at Crystal. He felt as though he wanted to be the first to say something but his thoughts at the time were so jumbled together that he couldn't get any words out. Mike could no longer contain his laughter right then, and he drew the attention of all three of them over onto him. They watched for a couple seconds as he laughed.

"I 'ardly think this is funny, Mike." Said Davy, frowning with his hands on his hips

Mike managed to pull himself together and stop laughing "I'm sorry. It's just that when the two of you were so excited, telling us about the girls you had met, we never would have thought that you two had fallen for the same chick!" He let out another laugh as he finished talking

Peter looked at Davy and let out a small sigh. Davy only stood there looking at Mike. He took his attention off of Mike and put it onto the floor for a few seconds. When he looked back up his eyes were turned onto Peter.

"So you were going aftah my girl, Petah?"

"Your girl? I met her first!"

"How do you know you met 'er first? Maybe I met her first!"

Mike stood in between his two friends, placing a hand on each of them.

"Now look this is ridiculous. Remember what happened to all four of us with April last year? We all fought over her and it nearly destroyed our friendship. And then in the end it wasn't even worth any of it."

They looked at Mike in silence. Neither of them even had to say out loud that Mike was right. The entire time this had taken place between the three guys, Crystal had hung back to observe it. Once it had been settled she held a small smile at the side of her mouth.

"Well boys I'm flattered." She said, stepping forward "But I must confess that I'm actually not attracted to either of you. I just thought I would make friends with someone while I'm vacationing up here, you know to keep from being lonely. And I just happened to meet you guys. I hope there aren't any hard feelings."

Peter flashed his dimples in a grin "Oh not at all! In fact this comes as a relief. Now we have no reason to compete with each other."

"And Davy's a pretty competitive person" Mike added, giving Davy a little nudge with his elbow "Especially when it comes to chicks."

Davy rolled his eyes "Whatevah."

"Oh don't pretend like it's not true." Mike replied, causing Davy to shrug in agreement

It was then when Crystal steered the conversation onto a different topic. The four of them sat down together and continued talking for a while about just about anything they could think of. After a little while the three guys decided it was time for them to leave. But before they did, they invited Crystal to go along with them back to Trixie's cabin. It was there where all six of them spent time together for the rest of the snowy night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Mike wrapped his scarf snuggly around his neck and made sure that his coat was zipped all the way up before he stepped outside. The snow was falling and it was dark outside since the sun had not risen yet. As he walked through the snow, completely misjudging the depth of it, his feet sank in deep, causing the snow to come up over his calves. Having to trudge through the snow didn't bother Mike so much since he made sure to have his pant legs tucked into his boots. But the moment that he made it over to the car, the biggest snowball ever hit him in the back of his head. He shivered as the snow went down the back of his neck. When he turned around to see who could have thrown the snowball at him, he saw not one but three possible culprits. The potential culprits innocently pointed accusing fingers at each other. Mike shook his head and turned back to the car.

A second snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see the same potential culprits, except this time they were innocently shrugging their shoulders. Mike was about to ask them who had thrown the snowball at him, when he heard a very familiar feminine giggle coming from behind the three guys. He smirked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Ok so who was that?"

"That was me." Replied Micky

"You?"

"Yep. I laugh like that all the time." He finished by trying to copy Trixie's laugh

Trixie giggled again, causing Mike to arch an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you did that one, too."

"Uh no that was me, Michael." Said Peter

"Don't listen to him, it was me." Replied Davy

"Well I've heard all three of you laugh plenty of times but none of you have ever laughed like that."

Again Trixie let out a little giggle from behind the three guys. Mike walked over to them and got them to separate. He then scooped Trixie up and slung her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Michael put me down!"

"Oh I'm gonna put you down alright. Put you down right into a big ol' snow pile."

"No Michael! I won't throw any more snowballs at you!" She said through laughter

"I knew it had to be you! Now you're going in the snow for sure! Face first!"

"Oh no! Don't do it Michael!" She tried to hit him in order to get him to put her down "Guys help me!"

"Sorry, babe. You're on your own there."

"Damn you Micky! Michael put me down!"

"If you insist."

Mike acted as though he was going to throw her into a pile of snow. Trixie let out another squeal but it was filled with very little delight unlike the other one. Right on time Peter had gone over to them in order to catch Trixie before she could fall to the snow. He stood there with Trixie in his arms, looking much like a super hero. Mike held his fists on his hips as he looked at Peter.

"You've foiled my plan!" He said in a dramatic evil villain tone

"You should have known you wouldn't have gotten away with this!" Peter replied, in a way to match his super hero appearance

"Peter! You're my hero!" Trixie also had an over-the-top tone to her voice

Micky and Davy laughed as they applauded the mini performance that had taken place before them. Peter set Trixie down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he, Mike and Trixie joined the other two in a laugh. It was then when Mike remembered what he was supposed to be doing and then he turned back to the car. The other four then headed back inside to gather their luggage from the cabin. At the car Mike brushed all the snow off the windows and got it ready to pack their entire luggage into it.

Once the car was packed and ready to pull out, and once Trixie had locked the cabin door, everyone got into the car ready to leave. They all agreed that this ski trip was just what they needed, especially Trixie. As much fun as they had at the cabin they were glad to be heading home. Sadly, though, Trixie didn't know where her home was supposed to be now that she wasn't living with Domino any more. But the guys were going to try to keep her mind off of the whole Domino situation while they made their way back to Malibu.

Naturally, since the radio still wasn't working, conversation quickly started up. They all began talking about things that they knew they would remember about the ski trip. This brought up the whole Crystal subject. Not only did it bring up the subject but the feeling Peter and Davy shared when they found out that they were going after the same girl. The two of them began to bicker with each other. This caused Micky to tease them about it and Trixie to try to play counselor. However, when the bickering didn't stop, Mike wound up getting fed up.

"Alright you guys!" He shouted, getting them to look at him "Do I have to go back there and separate you two?"

"Well no…" Peter and Davy said together

"This whole thing is ridiculous and I'm tired of it. Now you two just shut up about it already."

There was a brief pause before Micky decided to throw in his two cents.

"Yeah! You guys mind your father or else we won't go on any more family trips!"

Another small pause of silence filled the car. Trixie was the first one to break the silence as she let out a little laugh. One by one the guys couldn't help but laugh as well. The rest of the trip home seemed pretty pleasant for all five of them. But at the same time there was still a growing tension between Davy and Peter, but they were the only ones who took notice to it. They just didn't let it be known to their friends that they still felt this tension.

It was during the rest of the car ride home when Trixie decided what she was going to do about where she was going to live. As soon as they all got back to the beach house she dropped her luggage by the door and went over to the phone. She made a couple calls before hanging up with a smile.

"Hey guys guess what?" She asked, getting the four guys over to where she was

"What's that, babe?"

"I talked to the other guys in the band and August agreed to have me move in with him. He has a small house just about ten minutes from here and he said he was looking for someone to live with him any way. So this will help both of us out."

"Hey that's great, Trixie!" Said Micky "So will you have like your own room and everything?"

"Actually August said that he lives down in the basement so that'll give me the entire upstairs to myself."

"Why does he live in the basement of his own house?"

"Well he said his brother was once living in the house with him and that was the living arrangement they worked out when he was there. But after his brother moved out August was too lazy to move upstairs." She explained

"Well looks like things couldn't have worked out better for you." Said Mike while placing an arm loosely around Trixie's shoulders "But you know the invitation to stay here is always extended. That's if you should ever need a place to crash."

"Thank you Michael. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me." She said while looking at all four of them

"Don't think anything of it." Peter smiled "We wanted to help out."

"Yeah it's wot people do for one another." Added Davy

Micky grinned "That's right, babe. Besides we know you would have jumped at the chance to help any of us out if we needed it."

"You're right, Micky. I would." She drew all four of them into a hug "Thank you guys. I'll always remember what you've done for me."

Trixie spent the rest of the day at the beach house with the guys, as well as the night. The next day she had made arrangements with the other guys in The Nuggets to make sure that Domino stayed away from the house. This was done in order for her and The Monkees to gather her belongings without fear of any confrontations with Domino.

It didn't take long for the five of them to gather up all of her clothes and other personal items. And luckily for all of them, August didn't live very far away from them, so Trixie's move didn't take very much time at all. Trixie was more than glad that it all had been going as smoothly as possible.

August had shown up to show her around her part of the house. But he didn't stay long after that, saying something about how he had to make sure Tulip didn't crash his car. After August's brief appearance, the guys went right into helping Trixie unpack. While they were all unpacking, the guys felt as though things were going to be a lot better for Trixie now that she was going to be living there.

After a little bit the guys decided that it was a good time for them to go home However, Trixie had asked Micky to stay, giving the excuse that she wanted one of them to help her get settled in, at least for a little while. Having a very good idea why she really wanted him to stay, Micky was happy to agree to her request. It seemed like as soon as the guys left and the door was closed, Micky and Trixie fell into each others arms and their lips met. They kissed all the way into Trixie's new bedroom. The moment that they were in the room, Micky picked her up and placed her neatly onto the bed. He grinned, letting out a slight laugh in between kisses.

"What?" She asked with a grin

"So is this like christening your new bedroom?"

She giggled "Yes I suppose so."

He kissed her "Sounds good to me."

The kisses began again as they both lay back with Micky on top of her. Their kisses were slow and sensual at first but soon became much more heated. As the passion grew between them, they began stripping each other of their clothes. While they spent this time together in their heated passion, everything else, especially all of her worries, melted away completely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When Trixie dropped Micky off at the beach house the other guys were busy decorating the Christmas tree. Micky smiled when he saw them in the middle of putting up the ornaments, and doing it none too well at all. Right away he jumped in and began helping with the decorations. The job turned out to not be much better with his help, but they had a lot more fun with it. They all laughed and joked together, seeming more like they were playing around rather than trying to get the ornaments on the tree. When the tree was all done one of the guys had decided that they needed to decorate the rest of the house. They got part way through trying to wrap a ribbon around the staircase railing when somehow there was a pile-up at the bottom of the stairs. All four of them wound up tumbling about each other and fell to the floor in a bout of laughter.

"Now how the hell did _this _happen?" Micky laughed, breaking away from the pile

Davy stood up with a smile "Whoevah hires us to be their interior decorators should have their 'ead examined."

"Aw come on." Peter stood and looked around the room "It's not that bad once we eventually get things done. In fact I'd say it looks pretty good."

"Yeah I'd say we've done pretty well for ourselves." Mike added

"Well then mission accomplished!" Micky announced, brightly smiling

Micky began to laugh with all of them joining in on it. After their laughter had died down they looked about the room at their Christmas decorations. It wasn't very pretty, or anything one would find pictured in a magazine, but they were proud of the job they had done together. Seeing the house, done up like this really put them in the mood for Christmas, and it brought their excitement up to realize how close Christmas was now.

The next day The Monkees had a special gig at a Christmas party. This was their first paid gig in a few weeks so they were very excited about it. Since it was a Christmas party they guys decided to spruce up their band uniforms, making them a bit festive. It seemed as though everyone in the town was at this party; at least everyone that the guys knew. They were happy to even see Trixie and the guys of The Nuggets (with exception for Domino) amongst the partiers as they played their first set. However, this happiness was short-lived once they spotted Domino walk in through the door.

"We should keep an eye on him." Mike whispered towards Micky

"Way ahead of you." He whispered back while focused on Domino

The two of them looked over at Peter and Davy, and saw that they had the same idea. As they continued to play, the four guys kept a watchful eye on Domino to make sure that he wasn't going to cause a big scene with Trixie.

Over in the crowd of partiers, Trixie hung out with the other three guys. She and August quietly checked out certain cute guys together while Brownie was ready with one of his trusty joints from his seemingly never ending supply. Once the joint was lit their small circle of four quickly grew as people around them caught on. Soon other people added their own joints, passing them all around the room. They had even made their way up to The Monkees. Without missing a single beat the boys in the band hit the joints, passed them along, and continued playing their song.

Trixie let out her contagious giggle as she broke her way through the cloud of smoke. She walked over to the punch bowl, still laughing brightly, and accidentally bumped into someone. As she looked up her laugh died away when she saw who it was that she had bumped into.

"Domino! The hell are you doing here?"

"Baby I can go wherever I please."

"Just leave me alone, Domino."

"As I recall, you were the one who ran into me." He gave her a slight shove on the shoulder "Or was I wrong?" He smirked

"I said leave me alone."

"You getting testy? Here you need a drink." He reached for the punch ladle and a cup but she slapped his hand away

"I can get my own drink, Domino!"

"Alright, fine! I was only trying to do something nice for you, babe."

"Don't give me that shit and don't call me babe. It's too late for you to try to be nice to me. You should have thought about that before I left your sorry ass!"

"Aw come on, Trix. Don't do this with all these people here."

"Oh suddenly you're worried about starting things in public. That never worried you before. Just twice recently you came after me in front of other people. You're an asshole and you only care about yourself."

"That's not true! I care about plenty of people!"

She shook her head "You'll never change, _Derek_." She said, putting a special emphasis on Domino's real name "You'll never change because you don't know how. Even if you did know how, you wouldn't want to do it. You're nothing but a lonely pathetic low-life drunk." She paused "I should have left you the first time I realized this. And to think I've actually had my friends looking out for me, and protecting me from you. I should have had someone protecting you from yourself. But I suppose that wouldn't have done any good."

"You know what?" He retorted, poking her in the arm "You're nothing but a little bitch!"

"Well now, that must have taken you a while to come up with that one. You should be proud of yourself."

Domino looked at her stunned for a couple seconds. He seemed as though he was going to say something else in reply, but instead he stormed away. As Trixie watched him go outside she stood there with a small smile. She never thought before that she'd get a chance to stand up to him, but now that she had done it she felt good. She felt as though she was no longer going to have any problems with Domino.

When The Monkees had finished their set they all separated and joined the party crowd. Micky had gone over to talk to the other three guys of The Nuggets. Mike went over to see Trixie. And then Peter and Davy spent the time trying not to seem as though they were avoiding each other. They still did not want to admit to anyone about the tension that they felt between them.

Mike tapped Trixie on the shoulder to get her attention. Since it was just moments after her rocky reunion with Domino, she appeared a little upset when she turned to look at Mike. But once she saw who had gotten her attention she allowed herself to smile.

"Oh hi Michael! You guys were great."

"Thanks. So how're you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Saw what happened."

"Oh you did?" Her smile turned into a small frown

"Yeah. And I'm proud of you." He pulled her closer with one arm and then gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Well I figured that I couldn't let you guys stand up for me any more." She grinned "I had to do it for myself for a change."

"Looks like you've done well for yourself."

"Thank you Michael." Her grin brightened as she gave him a hug

"I've had very little to do with it." He grinned, hugging her back "But you're welcome."

Meanwhile, across the room, Peter looked over at Davy and sighed with a little frustration. He walked over to where Davy was and got his attention.

"Davy I was thinking. We really shouldn't let something as ridiculous as a girl get in between us."

"You're right, Petah. You're absolutely right. What were we thinking?"

"I know! We're better than this."

"I've already forgotten 'er name."

"You sure don't waste time." Peter chuckled

The two of them smiled and shook hands, feeling much better about everything. Right at that moment a set of very lovely looking twins walked past them. They turned their heads, taking in every detail of the two girls. Then smiling, they looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Peter

"You get the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right."

"Right."

They walked over to the twins and saw that the girls were ever prettier up close. One of the two girls smiled brightly at Peter. She looked as though she had freshly applied a layer of lipstick that was the prettiest shade of read that Peter had ever seen. The other twin stood there sweetly gazing upon Davy. She had her long dark hair pulled into loose pig tails that rested over her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Miss." Peter said with a shy smile "I hope you don't mind me saying this but I love that shade of red on your lips. It reminds me of strawberry pie." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice as he looked into her eyes "And I bet they would taste just as sweet."

She blushed with a smile "Aw you're cute. What's your name?"

"I'm Peter. What's yours?"

"Mary." She flashed him a full smile

Davy looked at Mary's twin "Ye know I really like your hair 'ow it's in those cute lit'le pig tails."

She grinned softly "Thank you."

"Sorry." Davy rolled his eyes at himself "I didn't want to say something so stupid. But my friend just stole one of me best lines."

"That's alright." She wrinkled her nose a little as she grinned at him "I'd rather not hear a line any way."

"That must mean I don't 'ave t' try so hard. I'm Davy." He held his hand out

"Sandra." She shook his hand and met him in the eyes "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Davy and Peter began talking to the twins. All four of them were having a real good time together until the guys had to join Micky and Mike for the second set. The rest of the party after they were done performing, The Monkees spent time with all their friends, including the twins that Peter and Davy had befriended. It was during this time when the guys had decided to invite their few good friends over to the beach house to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas together. This, the four of them thought, was going to be the best one they had together since they had become friends. And they all agreed that they couldn't wait for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The record began playing in the jukebox, bringing a nice festive touch with the lovely Christmas music. The doorbell buzzed and then Micky happily bounded over to the door to open it.

"Mick, wait! It could be Mr. Babbit coming to collect the rent." Said Mike

"Well if it is I'll tell him to stick a candy cane up his ass and have a Merry Christmas."

"You say that every year, Micky, but so far you haven't said it to him."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever man."

Micky grinned and opened the door. He was immediately greeted by two things at the same time; a puff a familiarly fragrant smoke and two laughing guys. He stepped back, laughing as well, and allowed the two guys to come inside.

"Hey heeeeeeeeeeyyyy! It's The Monkees!" Brownie said before taking a hit from his lit joint

Tulip grinned and handed Micky a bong that had a red bow on top of it. "For all four of you. Merry Fucking Christmas." He laughed

"Oh wow." Micky held a hand on the side of his face and spoke in a stage whisper "I wonder what it could be."

"I bet it's a new car." Peter joked

"Maybe it's a pony!" Added Davy, gleefully

"Of course you would like that, Davy." said Mike. "But I think it's a goldfish."

"A goldfish? Mike, are you crazy? It's obviously a set of encyclopedias." Micky brought the bong over to the other three guys and then all four of them took the bow off of it together. "Oh! Well would you look at that! I guess we were way off."

"But you have to admit that this is better than that other stuff. Right?" Tulip asked with a laugh

"We should try it out as soon as Trixie and August get here." Brownie added. "Y'know, to see if it works."

"Oh of course, of course!" said Mike. "You gotta see if it works. Good thinking."

They all began to laugh for a moment before the doorbell buzzed. It buzzed repeatedly even as Mike opened the door. Standing there smiling and pressing the button to the doorbell was Trixie. Mike couldn't help but to smile over her child-like cuteness. She continued pressing the doorbell knowing that Mike found it amusing.

"Ok enough of that now, little missy." He said with a slight laugh as he took her finger away from the doorbell. "We don't need it wearing out because we need to know when Mr. Babbit is coming to collect the rent. That way we have time to hide."

"Aw you sure know how to spoil a girl's fun."

She walked past him and then greeted the other guys. Mike was about to close the door when someone else walked up to it. With a grin, Mike silently waved the guy inside.

"Ho, ho, ho everybody!" August greeted, peeking out from under his Santa hat. "They call me Santa Lauer. And now everyone can be Santa." He walked around the room, placing a Santa hat upon the head of each person he passed. "Micky," He grinned at him. "I got you an extra large hat to accommodate for your hair."

Micky gave him a "you're kidding me" smirk "Gee thanks a lot."

"Oh I'm only kidding, Mick." August flipped the white puff ball to the other side of Micky's hat. "Oh and if you'll all notice, I had your hats monogrammed with your first and last initials."

"Far out!" Brownie took his hat off to look at it. "Hey man you forgot to monogram mine. All's on there is a picture of a square piece of shit."

"Lemme see that." Tulip took the hat and looked at it. "I think it's supposed to be a brownie." He laughed, tossing the hat hack to him

"And you got a pretty little flower on yours."

"A tulip?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

They looked at August a little confused. August shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't remember your real names so I had pictures put on to represent your nicknames."

"Well my nickname ain't square shit."

"Be great if it was." Tulip replied, resulting in Brownie flipping him off

A loud bout of laughter washed over every one in the room. In the midst of the laughter someone suggested that this was a great time to try out the new bong that was given to The Monkees. As the smoke filled the room everything mellowed out nicely. After a little while alcohol also joined the mix of things. This certainly helped to brighten their already bright spirits.

Some time during the evening they sat on the floor to play a very special Christmas version of truth or dare. Part way through the game Micky pulled Trixie onto his lap and held her there, daring her not to get up. He made this dare even though it wasn't either of their turns. Other highlights of the game included August having to make out with Mr. Schneider under the mistletoe, Davy being dared to put on Mike's hat and doing an elf dance around the room, and Mike being forced to tell a deep dark secret about something embarrassing that happened to him as a kid.

The truth or dare game somehow turned into a drinking game where they made up the rules as they went along. It was a lot like truth or dare but without the truth part and with more hilarious alcohol-fueled antics. The funniest part of that game was the fact that every time someone said Trixie's name, Peter had to say "Merry Christmas" in what they called a duck voice.

Other activities of the night that took place were just at memorable for all of them. Tulip and Brownie had fun with passing around the "square shit hat" to other people in the room. They said that whoever got the hat from one of them would get a shotgun hit during one of the many times they were all smoking together. August, at one point, had disappeared on the rest of them. When he returned through the glass balcony doors, he was soaking wet and naked. While drying off and putting his clothes back on he explained how he had the sudden urge to jump into the ocean in the nude. The only ones who didn't think this was a strange occurrence for August were the other three Nuggets. They had been used to August doing crazy things on the spur of the moment, so they only shrugged this off while The Monkees were left confused.

As the night was beginning to wind down, the guys noticed Davy starting to hang around Trixie. Thinking that it was kind of cute, she allowed Davy to hit on her a little bit. At one point he had cornered her across the room near the mistletoe. The other guys hung back and watched as he was trying to put the moves on her. They just had to see if he was going to manage to get her under the mistletoe in order to score a kiss from her. However, this moment never took place despite all the opportunities that came along.

"So Trixie, I was thinking that we're young, attractive and single. And we have fun with each other, right?"

"Well yeah we do, Davy."

"So 'ow would you like to go out on a date with me some time?"

Trixie let out a small laugh "You're real sweet. But I'm going to have to pass. I have too much self respect to become another mark in your little black book." She grinned and patted him on the head before walking away.

Since this was the first time that anyone had witnessed Davy get turned down for a date by a girl, the guys burst out into a bout of laughter. The laughter didn't last very long, however, and they all returned to their Christmas Eve activities like nothing happened. But Davy knew that the guys weren't going to let him forget about this moment.

The night soon gave away into the very early hours of the morning. No one in the house had the desire to get some sleep because they were still very much interested with their celebration. There was just one thing that they wanted to do to bring their Christmas Eve to an official end and to welcome Christmas morning.

Trixie was the one who actually made the decision that they all should sit on the roof together and watch for Santa's sleigh go across the sky. She had made hot chocolate for every one and they all bundled up in their coats and Santa hats. Mike had suggested that the best way to get to the roof was through the window in his and Micky's room. They all climbed out the window, pulling themselves up onto the roof. Peter was the last one out the window so he could hand everyone their mugs of hot chocolate. Once they were all on the roof they sat next to each other in a row. Then with their mugs in hand, they pointed themselves where they would have a great view of the sun coming up. They clunk their mugs together, making cheers "to Santa Claus" and then looked towards the still darkened morning sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

A soft pink and yellow glow ran across the horizon as the sun inched its way up and into the sky. Eight pairs of eyes turned at the same time towards the rising sun. Even though they had all seen the sunrise other times before, this particular sunrise seemed to be much more magical than the other ones they had witnessed. The ocean below began to sparkle as the yellow beams of light hit it. The entire roof-top group was silent as they watched the morning sun slowly greet the land below. The silence was, however, broken by a single, sweet voice as Trixie began to sing.

"Fah-who for-aze! Dah-who dor-aze! Welcome Christmas, Christmas day. Welcome, welcome fah-who rah-moose! Welcome, welcome dah-who dah-moose. Christmas day is in our grasp! So long as we have hands to clasp!"

The guys all looked at her as though she was from Mars, causing her to stop singing.

"What?" She asked

"The hell were you just singing?"

"That, um, song all the little Whos were singing in How the Grinch Stole Christmas." She sank into her scarf and pulled her Santa hat over her eyes." It was a Christmas special on TV last year…"

"You mean you watch those things?" Mike asked

"Doesn't everybody?" She peeked out from under her hat rim

"I watch them!" Peter said, raising his hand

"Thank you! Glad to know that I have someone on my side here."

Micky let out a small cough to clear his throat "I watch them too."

"Well then next Christmas the three of us will watch the Christmas specials together and everyone else will be the Christmas bums."

Micky reached over and gave her a high five, and Peter let out a laugh. The eight of them returned to sitting in silence for a few more minutes as they watched the morning sun.

"Ok well this is great and all. But I'm freezing my nuts off here. Can we go back inside now?"

They all turned their heads to August, who sat at the very end of the row. He only sat there looking forward and rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"Welp." Mike said "We better go back inside before August's nuts fall off. He may need them one day."

Mike scooted forward and then began to climb down through the window. One by one the rest of them followed him back inside the house. Once again Peter was the last to go through the window so he could hand the now empty mugs back to them. Now that they were all inside Mike and Micky's bedroom, and the window was closed, the eight of them headed downstairs.

While everyone was warming up, Trixie decided to cook a nice Christmas breakfast. This was just the thing they all needed after their night long party. As she was cooking, Micky went up behind her and placed an arm around her waist. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the neck, causing her to smile.

"Micky what are you doing?"

"I, um, I was just seeing what you were making us for breakfast."

"Mmmhmm."

"I was!" He paused before laughing "Ok I wasn't." Another pause "So what are you making us for breakfast?" He asked, while reaching out for some of the food in front of him

She pushed his hand away "Oh Micky. Can't you wait like everyone else?"

"I could. But this is more fun."

He leaned in to kiss her on the neck but she playfully pushed him away. She looked at him and smiled before silently shooing him away from her cooking area.

"Aw you're no fun." He said, hanging his head

"Yeah I know."

Micky walked away and joined the other guys. Not long after that, Trixie announced that breakfast was ready. When they all sat down to eat their meal it seemed as though their celebration from the night before had started all over again. Brownie, upon sitting down at the table, had discovered two last joints in his pocket. Before they began eating they passed the first of the two joints around the table. The second one was to be saved for after breakfast was over.

While the smoke was still lingering in the air, and the dirty dishes had been abandoned on the table, everyone rushed over to the Christmas tree. The presents had been passed around and everyone had a big bright smile on their faces. As they were opening their presents, Micky had quietly pointed out to Trixie that the two of them were seated under the mistletoe. She looked at him and smiled after she saw it. The two of them leaned in close to each other but before their lips had the chance to touch, Trixie had pulled Micky's Santa hat down over his face. She started laughing, causing everyone else to draw their attention over onto her and Micky. Purposely neglecting to pull the hat out of his eyes, Micky blindly reached out for her.

"C'mere you!"

Trixie jumped back with a giggle and took to her feet. When Micky reached out for her again, she took off running. Micky stood up, finally pushing his hat back so he could see, and started chasing Trixie around the room.

"Get back here, Trix!"

"No! You come get me!"

As Micky chased Trixie around the room, the rest of the guys watched and laughed as though they were watching something funny on television. Finally Micky had cornered Trixie and scooped her up into his arms. He then carried her over to where the mistletoe was hung and stood her beneath it. Then, firmly placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her in the spot, he brought her into a kiss. This caused the other guys to applaud them. Ignoring the reactions from the guys, Micky then pulled away from the deep French kiss he had given her.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

Trixie giggled "No. But that was much more fun to make you fight for it."

He grinned "Hey you're right."

Trixie smiled as she walked away from him to join the others on the floor.

"So how was that kiss from Micky?" Asked Mike

"Real good. I think he got me pregnant."

"That good, huh?"

"Don't worry, Mike. I'll give you one later." Micky said with a smirk before puckering his lips

"I want one too!" August exclaimed, putting his hand in the air

"Take a number and wait in line, Mr. Lauer." Micky replied very seriously

This caused everyone to roar in laughter.

"Hey you all think I'm kidding about that but I'm serious. Everybody gets one Christmas kiss from me. Two if I get drunk."

"What 'appens if ye get high? Three kisses?" Davy asked

"If I get high I'll take my clothes off."

"Ok it's settled then!" Peter said with a slight laugh "No one get Micky high today!"

"You're a little late for that, big Peter. I'm still feeling the breakfast joints we smoked." He said before beginning to take his shirt off

They all began to laugh again while someone managed to stop Micky from stripping. Somehow the laughter turned into singing as they all started to sing Christmas carols together. However, a couple of them purposely sang out of tune, one sang completely different songs than what the others were singing, and someone made up some rather naughty lyrics to the songs. This, of course, created another bout of laughter. While they were in the midst of it, the doorbell began to buzz, interrupting their fun.

"Now who could that be?" Mike asked, turning his head towards the door

Peter jumped up with an excited smile. "It must be them!" He hopped a little in his place before practically running over to the door

"Them who?" Replied Micky, confused

Davy smiled and jumped up "Oh! THEM!" He ran over to the door, nearly running into Peter "The girls! Petah how do I look?"

"Very festive."

Peter opened the door, he and Davy smiling beyond their ears. Standing there, smiling just as brightly, were Mary and Sandra. The guys escorted their respected twins inside and introduced them to everyone.

"Boy. If I knew you had girls coming over I would have brought more Santa hats with me." Said August, right before getting pelted by a bunch of Santa hats

With the addition of the twins, the group of eight had become ten. There The Monkees sat on the floor by the Christmas tree with their new friends. They realized that although they never expected to be celebrating Christmas like this or with anyone besides the four of them, they were very happy with how things turned out. The past few years they had been friends they had felt blessed to have each other on Christmas even if that was all that they had. But now this year they felt that they were even more blessed because of their growing group of friends, Trixie especially. The way that this Christmas was going for them, they could not have asked for anything better. Later on that day, the four of them would agree that this had been the perfect end to a year full of craziness. But neither of them had a clue about the year that was yet to come for them. After all that they had been through in 1967, especially the past few weeks, it would not compare to the way their lives were going to turn upside down in the year 1968.


End file.
